The Order
by Lady-Aurora-Pendragon
Summary: Morgana Evans just might be related to the famous Harry Potter...there was only one problem with that, she has no idea who that is! (This is a Harry Potter/Merlin cross-over, Morgana pov.)
1. Chapter 1

(Alright, this story is a little bit...or a lot, different. I've been rereading the Harry Potter books as of late and remembered back in 2011 me and my friend had written a story on a site called Mibba, well...I searched it and managed to find it, and of course it was terrible. SO MANY GRAMMER MISTAKES! Well, the plot was awesome, so I decided to take the story, add in Merlin, and redo it, now...this is in Morgana's POV, because I've been wanting to write about Morgana for ages, and what better way than this? The story will only focus on the books, not on the movies at all, and in the comments I will post a link to my fancasting of these characters, because as much as I do like them in the movies, they're not exactly how I picture them. But do feel free to picture them as you see them, I'm just showing you all how I see them. Now, I have a LOT of muse for this story, so if you enjoy this you are in for a LONG haul...also, there will be very little Merlin characters in here at first, you are stuck with Morgana for quite a while on her own, I'm afraid, but if you like Harry Potter, then you will definitely not be bored! I do hope you enjoy, and remember, I do not own Merlin, or Harry Potter!)

* * *

 _Four Wizards_

Morgana Evans walked down the deserted streets of Brecon Wales, it was very late, almost two in the morning, maybe a little too late for comfort. Morgana walked at a fast rate, she had a strange feeling, a feeling that someone was following her. She turned on to _Lion Street_ and walked faster, she thought she had hard footsteps, but that must all be in her head, she _couldn't be_ hearing voices, the streets around her were empty.

She finally made it home, a small flat, on the fourth floor of an old building, the owners were even older. Once in a while Morgana would see Old Mr. Vine roaming around the grounds, looking for anything that needed repair. She walked into the ratty old place, she sighed sadly, as she made her way through the dark kitchen, once she turned on the lights it only illuminated the weeks old dishes and the old news papers that were all around the room.

She still expected them to be there, still expected to come home to be met by her sisters excited voice telling her what she did that day, or her mother making dinner, or just sitting there, waiting for her to get home. Neither was there now, this made Morgana sigh even more, deeply sad, as she made her way to the smallest room in the house. She couldn't bring herself to take the now empty master bedroom, she couldn't even go into the other two bedrooms the old flat had, this was her room, that's the way they had lived and even with them gone, she would continue on.

The next morning was the same as any other, she woke from a restless sleep and soon found that staying in the house was impossible, the grief much too big. She walked down the stairs and sensed that much noted feeling of being watched, she once again tried to ignore it. Morgana was just being paranoid, everything that happened, happened so fast and now it was playing with her mind. She walked the same route as she did the night before, going to her one safe place, _The Silver Spoon Diner._

"Morgana, your not on the schedule till tomorrow night" said Andrew Silver, the owner.

"I know, Andy, but I couldn't stay there another minute...please, let me stay?" She begged, "I don't even have to work..."

Thankfully Andrew let her stay that afternoon, at eight O'clock though, she had to leave, the dinner rush made it hard for her to stay. She went back to the old flat, the feeling of her being watched followed her once more. She got inside and locked herself in her small bedroom, sitting on the bed with her nose in a book, if she could just not think about it, not think that once not too long ago her sister would come rushing into the room and ask Morgana to play a game with her, which Morgana would agree to right away, she loved her sister very much.

Thinking about this, Morgana realized that she hadn't been paying attention to the book at all, and found that tears were slipping down her rosy cheeks. Suddenly she hard a noise, much like a small knock on the door, but no one ever came to visit her, she ignored it and went back to reading, when...

 _BANG_

She jumped to her feet right away, the book now lay on the floor, forgotten, she rushed out of the room. Everything seemed fine, the door was still locked and shut just like she had left it; yes, everything seemed fine, until she hard voices, voices mumbling right behind the door. She slowly made her way through the tiny kitchen and placed her ear to the door, it sounded like men talking, like there were several men outside her door.

"Let's just blow the door down" said one, low voice, Morgana tried covering her mouth but the gasp still sounded, none of the men seemed to hear her though.

"Now, now" a much softer voice said. "We must not scare the girl."

"Remus, if we 'an't get inside..."

"Dung, please" said the softer voice.

"I still say we blast this ruddy door down!"

"Now, what would she say if four wizards came blasting her door down?" asked the soft voice.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" said the low voice, now sounding a bit irritated. "Remus, I'm tired, we've been following this girl for three days, blast the damn door down and get her already!"

She stood frozen in her spot, stunned, _did they say wizards?_ She was always one to forget, it was easy to live as a ' _Muggle_ ,' her very own wand was sitting on her dresser, should she go get it? Should she just open the door? She didn't know, she didn't know why four wizards were standing at her door, she had only ever met two people who were like her before and both were women. Suddenly a small knock came to the door her ear was pressed against, she backed up, air stuck painfully in her chest. Her hand reached out for the door, it seemed like the door was so far away, yet it was only a few inches, she was still deciding if she should open the door or call the police when her hand reached the door nob and twisted, the door slowly fell open and there stood four men. The one in the front wore shabby clothes, his hair was slightly graying and his face full of lines, even so, he still had a small smile as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Hello, Morgana."

"Uh, hi..." she trailed off, not sure what to make of this, and eyed them all, warily.

"May we come in?"

"Erm...uh..." She muttered, but her feet unglued themselves from the floor, as she moved to let the men inside. She watched as the first one passed, he still held a smile, looking around the old flat, the one that came in behind him had a annoyed look about him, walking with a slight drag, the next looked around eager as he walked in, as if planning to take something. The last one gave her a quick nod as he walked passed, following the rest. She then followed too, to find they had all taken seats around the kitchen table.

"I bet you are wondering why are here?" said the one who was still smiling. Morgana found that both strange and comforting all at once, though, slightly more strange than comforting.

"A bit," she stated, was she crazy to let four strange men into her house? She was sure she was crazy...

"Ah, of course" he said, still smiling, he stood up and walked over to her, where she was glued to the floor once more. "I'm Remus Lupin." She didn't say anything and he frowned, only slightly, and went back to sit down. "We are here under strict Order business-"

"Why...why are you here?" she blundered.

"Here to take you to London with us" said Remus Lupin.

"What?"

"Dumbledore's orders" growled the one who looked and sounded a bit irritated. Actually, a lot more than a bit.

"Who?" Morgana retorted, she had never heard of anyone named Dumbledore.

"You don't know who Albus Dumbledore is?" the fourth man exclaimed.

"The ruddy girl doesn't even know who Dumbledore is..." muttered the irritated one.

"Albus Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of all time" said Remus Lupin.

"Wizards... I just..." Morgana didn't know what to say, she felt light headed. She wanted to lay down, or just wanted to have these men leave her home, with her inside it, preferably. They were clearly trying, and failing miserably, at kidnapping her.

"I can see you are confused" said Remus Lupin. "I will explain while I help you pack."

Something clicked in her head, _pack?_

"Listen, Remulus, or whatever...I'm not going anywhere with any of you... I have a job... and a...a-"

"Remus" he said, softly. "I understand this may come as a bit of a shock, but I assure you, you will be completely safe."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Dumbledore's orders!" the irritated man barked.

"I don't care who this Dumbledore is and I don't care what his orders are, I am not going anywhere!"

The men stood up and faced her, some looked mad, however, Remus Lupin still looked calm.

"You won't come willingly then we'll take you by force!" growled the irritated looking man, Morgana backed up a bit, trying to think of an escape.

"Now, Bostwick, don't scare her" Remus told him, keeping his calmness and smile the whole time. "If you would only let me explain, this will all make sense."

She didn't know why but she agreed, the three men sat back down while Remus Lupin still stood.

"To your room then?" he asked. "A lot quicker if you pack while I explain."

She didn't know why, but again, she agreed and he followed her to her small room, he looked around as she started to throw stuff into a duffel bag, _why am I doing this? I should be calling the police._

"I understand this must have come as quite a shock."

"Yeah, just a little" Morgana muttered. Though, his words felt very rehearsed, if she thought about it too hard, so she didn't.

"Well, I bet you are wondering why you have to come with us."

"Yeah... just a little" she said a bit louder.

"Well, you see there is a very bad wizard by the name of Voldemort," he explained, and Morgana gave him a questioning look. "It doesn't sound as much, but I assure you, you won't want to have a cup of tea with him. Now Dumbledore; he has a group formed to fight against him, it's called The Order Of The Phoenix, I am a member, as are the men in your kitchen..."

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"Dumbledore has reasons to believe that you are in danger, he has asked us to came here and take you back to the Orders headquarters."

"What if I don't want to go?" she asked, as she looked around her room, she had gotten most of her clothes and there wasn't mush else she wanted.

"There's no other choice" Remus told her.

"I didn't think so..." she trailed off, she was about to walk out when he stopped her. Clearly, he wanted to make sure she had everything she needed before he kidnapped her and handed her over to his druglord, Dumbledore.

"Your wand?"

"Oh, I always forget that..."

"You go around without your wand?" he asked, worried.

"Its more trouble than its worth, to be honest," she told him, looking at the chipped wood laying on her dresser.

"What school did you go to?" he then asked.

"I went to high school..."

He looked at her strange for a long moment.

"You never went to a wizardry school?"

"No, I couldn't afford it, and I never even knew there were places like that...but when I was fifteen this old lady, who was a witch, told me I was a witch and told me where to go to get a wand and everything, so I did, but I couldn't afford that either so my mom got me a hammy-down wand from this other old witch; who gave me an old spell book, as well, but I was never any good at it. "

"Can you show me something you've learned from the spell book?" Remus asked, looking a bit taken aback by her story.

"Um, alright" she suddenly got nervous, she had never shown her magic to anyone before. She picked the wand up fast, knocking over her lamp as she did, the lamp broke into pieces on the floor, she cussed under her breath, as her cheeks turned red.

"Can you fix the lamp?"

"I'll try..." she trailed off. She knew there was a repairing spell, she had seen it in her old spell book, now all she had to do was say it and hoped it worked. "Reparo...Reparo...Reparo..."

Nothing happened, the lamp stayed in pieces on the floor. Remus sighed and pulled out his own wand, from his pocket.

"Reparo" he said, pointing the wand at the lamp, lazily, it magically glued itself back into one piece and found its way back onto the dresser, Morgana stood there half embarrassed and half impressed, she had never seen anyone really do magic before. "Shall we go then?"

She nodded and followed him back into the kitchen, where the rest of the men still sat at the kitchen table. She left with the men, not listening to her better judgment, once they got a few feet from the flat Remus grabbed her arm.

"We will be Apparating there" he told her. Before she could ask what that means, she felt a strange breeze of air and everything went out of focus, it felt like her insides were being turned out, or like she was being swept up with a sweeper. Soon she felt her feet hit the ground again, opening her eyes, which she had shut, she looked around at a small square, houses lined the street, and she was sure a long time ago these houses were beautiful and full of happy people coming and going, however now it seemed as if no one had been there for years. Remus Lupin pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Read this, please."

He was by far the nicest kidnapper she had ever heard of, but she was a bit confused again, by his actions, though, opened the paper anyway, to find handwriting, it said something about this Oder of the Phoenix, she tried to read it fully a few times, but Remus pulled the paper from her and set fire to it with his wand, she looked at him weirdly, but he turned to look at the other men. She wasn't paying attention to what the men were doing around her, however, because when she looked straight again, there was another house there,12, Grimmauld Place. It was _almost_ like it had been hiding before now.

 _Well...that is weird,_ she thought _._

* * *

( **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and want to see more. If there were any mistakes I'm sorry, blame my 2011 self...man, she needed help! More will be up soon, if you all like this, and probably even if you don't... I'm very inspired.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place_

They walked inside, the house, it was dark, and it also looked rather old. The three men rushed past Morgana and behind a door at the end of the hall, however, Remus stayed by her side, his voice calling someone.

"Sirius...?"

"In the drawing room," a voice called back, Remus smiled and walked ahead, up the stairs, Morgana didn't know if she should, but she followed him. They got to a room that looked like a small sitting room; a man was sitting in a chair. He had long dark hair, it was slightly wavy, and he was very unshaven. He looked a bit frightening at first, like he was an ex-prisoner.

"Ah, Remus, is this the girl?" he man asked, standing up.

"Yes, this is Morgana Evans... Morgana, Sirius Black," Remus introduced them. Sirius shook Morgana's hand and smiled. He offered her and Remus to sit down, which both did. Morgana stared off into space, looking up at this panting that looked like a big tree on the wall. This place was odd, full of that old-English she was always so keen to read about.

"So, Remus, a full moon tomorrow night, are you excited?" Sirius asked, smiling over to Remus who was now frowning, Morgana didn't know why, it was a rather weird thing to be bothered by, the moon-phases.

"Not hardly," said Remus, his voice now bored.

"Too bad I can't sneak out of here one night, it would be like old times..." Sirius stated, until Remus cut in.

"Sirius, you know you can't, you might-"

Just then someone called for Sirius; he got up and left the room quickly, looking quite put-upon, Remus then stood up, as did Morgana, not fancying to be alone in this house; it gave off a uncomfortable vibe.

"What was he talking about?" she asked, curiously, making conversation.

"Oh, nothing..." Remus trailed of, looking around, as if he were nervous too, but he hadn't been kidnapped, so Morgana felt he had ought to act a bit more cheerful.

"That was hardly nothing" said Morgana, crossing her arms. "He said something about a full moon and..."

"You may as well know, the whole Order does" Remus cut in. "I'm a werewolf."

"A what?" Morgana asked, she was sure she didn't hear right.

"I am a werewolf, on every full moon I change into a werewolf, and don't look at me like that, I am telling you the truth..." he said, glumly, as the skeptical eyebrow rose higher on Morgana's forehead.

"Right...okay..." she trailed off, looking down at the dingy carpet, thinking; she must be dreaming, she was sure of it, till she heard a loud bang, then bellowing screams. Who could sleep through that?

"Oh, sorry," they hard a female yell, they then herd another bang.

"Nymphadora!" a growling voice yelled.

"Don't call me that, I told you!" they heard the female voice yell again. Morgana looked up at Remus and he had a small smile back on his face.

'What was that?" Morgana asked, worried, again.

"That was just Tonks, she's a bit clumsy."

"No, I mean that screaming...?"

"Oh, the portrait of Walburga Black" said Remus, not seeming to be phased by this anymore, as if this high-pitched screaming was an everyday occurrence. But before Morgana could ask anything else on the matter, Remus walked out of the room, Morgana followed close behind him, he stopped and watched as more people came in the front door, he turned to her and pointed at a man and a long black cloak. "That's Severus Snape."

"He looks angry," she stated, absentmindedly.

"Oh, he always looks that way" Remus smiled. "Sirius and I went to school with Snape, he still seems to resent us for all the things Sirius and James did to him."

"Who's James?" Morgana then asked, Remus looked down at her as if he had never heard anyone ask this before.

"Just an old friend, you'll find out soon enough" said Remus.

"Oh, when will he be here?" At that, Remus looked away from her.

"Oh no...he's, er... dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"We should get to the meeting, all the Order members should be here by now" Remus stated, fast, as if trying to change the subject. Morgana followed him into the kitchen, which was in the basement, she had never seen anything like that before. There were many men and a few women sitting around a long kitchen table, she sat down next to Sirius Black who was talking to one of the men that came to get her, Morgana believed his name was _'Dung,'_ Remus sat across the table from her and then a man at the head of the table stood up. He had long, flowing, silver hair and a beard that went down to his waist. Morgana was instantly reminded of something...but she couldn't think of what.

"Good evening, Order members" the man stated, looking around the room, with piercing blue eyes; these eyes landed on Morgana for a second and she felt as if cold ice was clouding her senses; she might know very little about wizard's and witches, but she could tell he was one of the powerful ones.

"That's Dumbledore," Sirius Black whispered to her, she nodded and watched as the silver haired man talked. Soon the meeting was let out and Morgana sat there confused, no one told her why she was here, Dumbledore didn't speak a word to her, not even a hello, just talked as if she was not being eyed by most of the people at the table.

"That's nice" she barked, feeling a bit angry. 'It would be lovely to know why I'm here... maybe the old fool could have even acknowledged me!"

"Albus Dumbledore is not an old fool," said Sirius Black.

"You tell me why I sat here for an hour listening to him talk about something called a _Death Eater_ then, and have no one tell me why I was brought here?"

"Dumbledore does things differently, if you wish to know why you're here, go find him and ask!" he told her.

"I will," she shot back. "After all a pretty girl like me around a bunch of men, it's obvious why I was brought here..."

"Wow," he muttered. "There can be no way you are related to Lily, she would never be so arrogant."

"Pardon me?" Morgana then asked, she was feeling very confused again, she had no idea what he was talking about. Sirius Black had gotten up and was walking out of the room now, she followed, wanting answers. "What did you say?"

"I shouldn't have said anything..." he trailed off.

"But you did," she walked in front of him and stopped him from walking up the stairs. "Who's Lily?"

"Harry's mother... James' wife... Dumbledore has reasons to believe that you might be a cousin, we didn't think Harry had any other relatives other than the Dursley's."

"Wait," she stated, her brain felt like it was on fire. "Who is Harry? Who is this Lily and who the _hell_ are the Dursley's?"

"You don't know who Harry is?" Sirius seemed to have only heard half of her sentience. "Harry...Harry Potter?"

"I have no idea..."

"Harry Potter is the boy who lived; he survived the killing curse, making it back-fire on Voldemort. You can't tell me you don't know the story?"

Morgana was just too confused to even bother asking who Voldemort was or stating that she didn't even know there was such a thing as a killing curse. Morgana sat in the drawing room listening to Sirius Black tell her everything she needed to know about Harry Potter, Lily Potter (Evans) and Voldemort, she was stunned to say the least. She felt ignorant for not knowing all this was happening in the world around her, she felt bad for all the people who got hurt or killed by those Death Eaters, and now it was all happening again, it scared her, she knew she should feel safe, obviously Dumbledore thought this was the safest place for her, yet she didn't know Dumbledore, never spoken a word to him, was this place really safe? Was it all a trap? She sat there staring off into space again. She hadn't even noticed that Sirius had left, however she did look up when Remus Lupin walked into the room.

"All right?" he asked, taking the seat Sirius had.

"Not really..." Morgana muttered, heaving a sigh. "Sirius told me everything."

" I know. He wasn't supposed to tell you," Remus said, worriedly.

"Well, he did," Morgana exclaimed. Nothing was said for a moment or two, so, she went back to worrying, was she going to be stuck in this house forever? Could she leave if she really wanted to?

"It's perfectly normal to be worried, but I assure you, there's nothing to fear," said Remus. "We'll take good care of you and soon you will be back home."

Morgana didn't say anything, feeling slightly grateful, and slightly...if not mostly, unbelieving, she didn't know these people; how could she trust this perfect strangers words? She was not _that_ gullible.

"Well, I best be off."

"You're leaving?" she asked, shocked; he was going to leave her there? Didn't he just swear to protect her? She had been right then...

"I must, but don't worry, Sirius will show you to your room, I'll be back soon to see how you are doing."

"You can't leave me here..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I have no choice."

She followed him to the door, the same which she had come in just hours ago, she watched him leave with a puzzled look, she was sure the rest of the Order has gone too and now she was alone in the house with a man she hardly knew. Sirius didn't seem like a bad guy, but she had grown to trust and somewhat like Remus Lupin, she felt much better when he was there, and now that he had gone, she felt more worried than ever before.

"Shall I show you to your room, then?" came Sirius' voice behind her.

"I s'pose..." She followed him up the stairs, the stairs seemed to go on and on, they passed a few floors as they climbed, she noticed something strange, it looked like heads lining the one wall, much like when muggles mound deer heads, but these looked like aliens, she suddenly felt very worried again and quickened her walking to stay up with Sirius. Finally, after what seemed like an hour but was only a few minutes, Sirius turned and walked down a hallway. They reached a door; everything in the house seemed so old, the door made a noise as he slowly opened it. She walked past him and inside the room, her bag was already sitting on the bed waiting for her, the room, like the rest of the house, looked old and unused,

"If you need anything I'm down the hall," said Sirius. "Or you could call the house-elf, but he's completely useless."

"House-elf?" Morgana questioned.

"I'll explain in the morning."

Soon she was left alone in the room. She put her stuff away then lay down in the lumpy bed. But as she lay there, no sleep came, she would turn on her left side, and then her right. She lay on her back, yet no sleep came, she found that the day's events were much too nerve wracking to sleep.

* * *

( **A/N** : Alright, here is part two of this story; the first part didn't go over as well as I had wanted it to, but I suppose it's not a story that would. Not all Harry Potter fans like Merlin, and not all Merlin fans like Harry Potter, it's a smaller crowd I am playing for here, but as I enjoy both so much and this story has grown into a 6 story ark in my mind...well, I'm not going to stop here. I can promise you this; there WILL be Merthur in this story, you just have to wait for it, and Merlin will show up very soon, too. Also, since this is a cross-over, I would like to say; that more stories like this will come, I have pretty much ran dry of just Merthur stories, I still want to write about these guys, but I want to try other things too, and explore other fandoms. I have a DW one in mind I might start work on soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!)


	3. Chapter 3

_Diagon Alley_

The next morning it took Morgana a few minutes to recognize where she was, the old house looked different in the day light, yet still old and unused as ever. She sat up, looking around, the room looked dusty and dingy, and she wondered why anyone would want to live here. She dressed quick and wondered down to the basement kitchen, and most of the chairs that were crammed in the room from the night before were gone now.

"Good morning, Morgana!" said Sirius, his back to her.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, sitting down at the table.

"Who else would it be?" he asked, turning around with something on a plate that looked a lot like black bricks. "I haven't got magical seeing powers, I can't see through the back of my head." He set the plate down on the table and took a seat across from her."But Mad-Eye can," he added.

"Who's Mad-Eye?" she asked, as she watched him pick up what could only be blackened toast and take a bite.

"Mad-Eye Moody, he's a retired Auror," Morgana stared at Sirius, wondering what on earth an Auror was, but then he went on, as if reading her mind. "An Auror is a wizard who tracks and captures bad wizards and witches... Kingsley Shacklebolt, he's an Auror too, he's in charge of my search."

"What do you mean your search?" Morgana asked, watching him still, as he ate the toast.

"I escaped from Azkaban, the wizards prison, nearly two years ago now, and Kingsley is in charge of my hunt."

Morgana looked at Sirius, dumbfounded, she was right in thinking he looked like an ex-prisoner; he was! She felt extremely uneasy and suddenly found herself standing, ready to run up to her room pack and leave at once. He looked at her with a small smile.

"It wouldn't be right of me not to tell you that I was innocent of my crime..." he trailed off, though, he now looked rather amused. She blinked, looking at him sharply, then slowly fell back into her seat, ready to hear the story, he promptly shoved the last bit of his toast into his mouth and began the story, "Back when Voldemort was at power the first time, it was chaos, as I told you, Dumbledore wanted the Potter's to go into hiding, I told you that too. He never really gave... me at least, a full reason why, but I was meant to be the Potter's secret keeper, that means as long as I didn't say where they were hiding they were safe. But I thought it would be too obvious, me being James best mate and all, I thought that might tip Voldemort off, so I decided to make Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper, he had been our friend for years, I never thought-"

Sirius broke off; and Morgana could sense this subject was still a bit hard for him to talk about.

"..anyway, it was all set, and Peter was the secret keeper, we were all going into hiding, even me, but something felt wrong, I went over to Peter's to make sure he was alright, but he wasn't there, I knew right away, what had happened, so I rushed over to the Potters and-"

He broke off once again; he was staring off into space as if his mind was playing back his memories.

"So, Peter had betrayed us, he gave Voldemort the location of the Potter's and what you've heard about Voldemort so far, I bet you know what I found. I wanted Harry to come live with me, I was his godfather after all, but Dumbledore wanted him with the lousy muggles, so I decided to go after Peter, I cornered him and he cuts off his finger shouting about how I betrayed Lily and James then blew up the street, killing twelve muggles, then turned into a rat and went into the sewage pipes..."

"How did he turn into a rat?" Morgana interrupted, Sirius heaved a sigh.

"He, James and I all were Animagus, which means we could all change into an animal."

"No way!" she gushed, without thinking, he laughed slightly.

"Let me show you."

Sirius stood and suddenly he began to shrink, his hands turned into paws and before she knew it a big, black, shaggy dog was before her.

"Oh my..." she trailed off, covering her mouth with her hands. He suddenly was back in human form though, and took his seat again. Morgana stared at him in amazement, she had never seen anyone change into a dog before, but how could she? She had lived as a muggle her whole life."I had no idea you could do that!" she exclaimed, he chuckled and took another piece of the blackened toast.

"Remus told me your magic was limited... you grew up with muggles, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"You never thought to go to a school that would teach you all about magic?"

"I didn't have the money and it's a long story, and _don't_ change the subject..." she trailed off, she didn't feel like telling him how she was too poor to go to a wizards school, that she had never even seen wizard money in her life.

"Sorry..." he said, with a bit of an edge, as he ate the last bit of his second piece of toast and looked around for a moment. "The ministry caught me and Barty Crouch sent me to Azkaban without a trial."

"How did you get out?"

"Well, since I can change into a dog the Dementors; who are the Azkaban guards; they have a bloody damn hole for a month and are blind; horrible. They can't sense dogs as well as humans so, once, when they brought in my food tray, I slipped out as a dog, no one had ever escaped from Azkaban before that," He smirked, "I eventually found my way to Hogwarts, where I knew Peter was hiding as Harry's friend Ron's rat, at the time Remus was teaching at the school, he had thought it was truly me before, but when we cornered Peter everything was sorted out, but Peter escaped, I should have killed him when I had the chance..."

"When will Remus be back?" she asked, changing the subject. Sirius, he blinked and looked over at her.

"I'm not sure; he's off on Dumbledore's orders."

"Finding more girls who might be related to Lily Potter?"

"I doubt it..." he trailed off, a few minutes of silence filled the room, Morgana was feeling a bit hungry but wasn't about to eat any of that toast Sirius had made. But her thoughts of proper food were lost once Sirius started talking again. "I think Remus is trying to arrange for you to get a better wand and maybe some lessons in magic... he was a teacher after all."

"That might be good" she said, coolly, but getting lessons in magic from Remus made her very excited for some reason.

A few days past, in those few days Morgana explored the house of which she was staying, her second morning there she had come across a grumpy, little man, type thing, Sirius told her he was the house-elf; Kreacher, who muttered rude things in an undertone. Sirius told her to pay no attention to him, but she found it hard to not be hurt by being called a 'filthy mudblood.'

On the third day of her stay at Grimmauld Place; Remus returned. She was lazily walking down the stairs when she heard his voice come from the hall, she hurried down the stairs to find him talking to Sirius.

"Good morning!" he said, brightly to her.

"Hello," she smiled, once she got to the bottom of the stairs she followed them down into the kitchen. They sat around the kitchen table; Sirius had made more burnt toast and tea. Remus poured himself a cup and sat back in the chair, Morgana did the same while Sirius continued to shovel toast into his mouth.

"How do you like staying here, Morgana?" Remus finally asked.

"It's not bad," she answered, looking over to Sirius then back to Remus. "It's a lot better than I thought it would be."

Remus smiled and took a sip of his tea. "Well, Dumbledore has agreed to let me take you to get a better wand," he said, setting down his tea cup on the table. "We have to wait for word, of course, we have to do these things consciously."

"Great" she smiled, downing the rest of her tea, before placing it on the table as well. "And how will I be paying for this exactly?"

The next day Morgana followed Remus out of the front door, she hadn't been outside in a few days and found the feeling of wind blowing through her raven hair was quite lovely. The sun was bright, but there was a nip in the air; October was near. She followed him down the steps and down the side walk, it did look a lot different in the daylight, but just like the number 12, the houses lining the street looked old and unused, just like at night.

Remus was clutching his wand within his pocket, this worried Morgana a bit, was he expecting someone to show up? Maybe a Dementor, or maybe Death Eaters. With this thought, she quickened her walking and found herself close to his side, he suddenly stopped at a cross walk, she looked around scared, had he seen something?

"We will be Apparating to The Leaky Cauldron" said Remus, quickly, looking around as if seeing if there's anyone eavesdropping. She didn't have time to respond for he grabbed her arm and within seconds she was being whipped around, she didn't like Apparating anymore this time then she did the first time. She felt her feet hit the ground again; her head was a bit dizzy as a dark alley-way came into focus.

"Come on," he muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward, they made it onto the main street and right across the street was a pub, passersby didn't even seem like they saw The Leaky Cauldron, other than one little girl; who looked about eleven or so, whose mother was pulling her along the street at a fast rate.

"Only wizards can see it" muttered Remus.

"So, you mean we're in the middle of muggle London?"

"Yes," he seemed unfazed by this news, but Morgana was almost as giddy as when he grabbed her hand a minute ago; she had always wanted to go to London, now she found herself in the heart of the very city. "This way."

He dragged her along, inside the dark pub and through a door that faced a brick wall. She watched him, puzzled, as he felt the brick wall

"Three up and two across" he told her, matter-of-factly, then tapped the wall a few times with his wand. The brick wall slowly cracked, she wondered if he broke it for a second before the crack started to widen, she could see a street, and people walking up and down it and going into stores.

"Diagon Alley," he told her, making a forward motion with his hand. They walked down the street; she liked this place more than the muggle street. She looked up and saw Gringotts, the wizarding bank, Sirius had told her all about Diagon Alley the night before, but it was nothing like seeing it. Remus stopped in front of a shabby looking building with an old sign that read _'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'_ in peeling gold letters over the door. Once again, Remus opened the door for her. There were thin and long boxes all over the place, selves and selves of them. An old man came into the front of the store. As he showed her wand after wand Remus stood in the background, pretending to mind his own business, but she would tell he was watching.

An hour later they left Ollivanders, Morgana clutching a new wand; it felt nice in her hand, she felt warmth she had never felt with her old one; this wand fit her. They walked back to The Leaky Cauldron, but instead of leaving they sat down at a table, she admired her wand as he went up to the bar, he came back moments later two drinks in hand.

"If you don't mind waiting a few minutes, I need to meet someone here about Order business" he stated, taking his seat again.

"I don't mind at all."

A few minutes went by, it was a bit weird to be sitting there, neither of them talking. Morgana was still staring at her wand, but the silence was getting too awkward for her.

"So, you were a teacher at Hogwarts?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"I see..." she trailed off, she had many questions to ask about the dark arts, but didn't know what to ask first. She looked up and around, she wondered where this person he was meeting was and who it was.

"Dumbledore said it was alright if I showed you a few things, but I'm afraid it won't be that often" said Remus, breaking her thoughts.

"Sirius said he would, too" she then stated. Remus nodded, lightly. Just then someone came into the door.

"That'll be her," Remus stated, standing up, the person dropped her hood and let her vibrant, pink hair shine. She spotted Remus, and with a smile walked over to him.

"Hello, Remus" she sated, she smiled bigger than ever. Morgana looked her up and down; she couldn't be much older than Morgana was. She remembered her from the Order meeting; she was the one that made Sirius' mother's portrait scream when she knocked over something.

"Good afternoon Nymph-"

"Tonks" she interrupted him, he smiled.

"Tonks..." he trailed off, with an eye roll. She finally realized they weren't alone; she looked at Morgana with a much smaller smile.

"You were at the Order meeting... you're Morgan, right?"

"Morga _na_ ," she stated, she didn't know why but there was something about Tonks that bugged her. And it seemed that the feeling was mutual. Tonks raised an eyebrow at her, and nodded.

"Well, if you will excuse us for a moment," Remus turned back to Morgana; who just nodded and watched them walk away. She sipped her drink, awaiting his return, hopefully he would return without Tonks with him.

And that he did, five minutes later; looking rather flustered about something. They left the pub and went back to the ally-way where he Apparated them back to the side walk, moments later they were walking into 12, Grimmauld Place, Sirius greeted them at the door.

"Let's see the wand then" he told her, as he followed her into the drawing room, she handed him the wand as she took a seat in a chair. "Ah, very nice."

"Veela hair, or something...apparently, that is very rare."

"It is," He handed the wand back to her and took a seat in a chair as well, neither of them were sure where Remus had went to, but their wondering was answered when he walked into the room, he didn't say a word as he started to push furniture into a corner.

"What are you doing, Moony?" Sirius asked, watching him.

"Oh," he said, standing up straight and rolling up his sleeves. "I thought we'd get on with showing her a few things, better to start sooner rather than later."

Sirius agreed and got up to help him. Soon, they had her standing in the middle of the room, Sirius and Remus talking in quiet, discussing what spells to show her.

"Something simple, first year work, I think would be best," said Remus.

"How about Lumos?" Sirius suggested, Morgana had read about Lumos, that's when your wand lights up at the tip.

"I have it, Reparo" said Remus, with a knowing smile, turning to her. "It's the spell you tried to do when we came to get you."

"That'll do..." Sirius muttered, looking around eagerly, he walked out of the room and returned with a golden plate, he smirked wildly as he let it fall out of his hand and smash into pieces on the floor. He moved away from the broken plate and watched her intensely.

"Now," said Remus, giving Sirius a look. "You've got to really think about what you're doing, you need to fix the plate..."

She pointed her wand at the pieces of the plate; she heaved a deep breath then muttered "Reparo."

Nothing happen, Sirius sighed, looking disappointed, but that was nothing to how Morgana was feeling now.

"That's all right," said Remus, reassuringly. "Let's try again, shall we?"

She nodded and once again pointed her wand at the mess on the floor, she sighed, thinking deeply of doing nothing but fixing the plate, she _needed_ that plate. "Reparo."

The pieces of the golden plate moved together, there was now a whole plate on the floor. She beamed happily as Sirius picked up the plate and looked at it, thoroughly.

"Not bad" he told her, and she smiled little bigger.

"Not bad at all," Remus chimed in, knocking the plate out of Sirius' hands. "But practice makes perfect..."

* * *

( **A/N:** This one is a bit longer, because I put two chapters together, also, I took a quiz as Morgana and found out her wand would be Veela hair, and also that the holders of Veela wands often turn out to be Seers, and well...that's perfect for her, isn't it?)


	4. Chapter 4

_House-evles and Hippogriff's_

Morgana once again walked down into the basement kitchen, Sirius must not been up yet, for there was no smell of burnt food, she had been there for two whole weeks and not had a good meal one time. She stopped in mid-walk, seeing a cupboard door slowly open, who stepped out was the rude house-elf, Kreacher.

"Good morning," said Morgana, she hoped if she was nice to the evil little jerk he would make her some food that was eatable, but instead of saying good morning back, his eyes widen.

"Filthy mudblood, speaking to Kreacher; what would my mistress say...?"

"What are _you_ doing in here?" spat a voice from behind her, she didn't need to turn around, she knew who it was and who he was talking to. It was like this a lot of the time, when the house-elf was around.

"Keacher was cleaning," said the house-elf. Sirius was now by Morgana's side, sneering at the creature. After many rather rude comments to the house-elf made by Sirius Kreacher slumped out of the room, calling Sirius a 'blood traitor' as he did. Sirius made his way to the counter, pulling out his wand; Morgana flinched at the thought of more brunt toast for breakfast.

"Er, Sirius... maybe I could cook breakfast this morning?"

"Do you know how to cook?" he asked, turning around to look at her, questioningly.

"I can cook the muggle way" said Morgana, hoping she could cook like a muggle in a magical house.

"Is that so?" Sirius smirked. "Alright, have a go."

She heaved a sigh of relief as he took a seat at the table, watching her intensely as she moved around the room, what should she make? Half an hour later she placed two plates of pancakes on the table for them. Sirius looked at his food oddly, before hesitantly picking up his fork.

"It can't be any worse than that burnt toast of yours..." Morgana trailed off, with a smirk. His eyes flashed over her before taking a bite, his expression changed right away.

"I think we've found our new cook... you could almost compare to Molly."

"Who's Molly?" she asked, with a mouth full of food, she had never heard of anyone named Molly before, yet most of the people Sirius talked about she had never heard of before.

"Molly Weasley, she's Ron; Harry's friend's mother."

"Oh, is she a good cook?"

"One of the best, but she cooks with her wand."

Morgana nodded, and the talking had stopped, Sirius was now staring down at a piece of parchment, he seemed to be rereading it over and over again, his eyes flashing madly. "What's that?" she asked, finally, after watching this for several minutes.

"It's from Harry," he stated, simply.

"What's it say?" she asked, she had never met Harry but now has come to know a lot about his life, yet he didn't know she even existed. She tried to ignore how irritated that made her.

"Nothing... " Sirius trailed off, yet she was sure he had said something, why else would he be _'owling'_ Sirius? More silence filled the room, Sirius still behind his parchment letter from Harry. Morgana could hear bangs coming from the floors above, she was sure that the noises were Kreacher doing something, maybe stealing more things to hide, she had found him doing such things two days before; he was in her room, going through her dressers.

As the day went on Morgana sat in the drawing room; bored senseless, and wondering just when Remus would be back, so they could have more magic lessons; not that she was interested in making a fool out of herself again, but learning magic did have it's perks. At dinner Sirius let her cook again, she made pasta and chocolate pudding for desert; Sirius was acting a bit off though, he seemed to be thinking about something, he went up to his room early that night. Morgana didn't feel like wandering around in the strange house, at night, all alone and went up to her room as well, thankfully it was Kreacher free and she locked herself inside. She must have fallen asleep because she jerked her eyes open in a fright; she had, had a bad dream, yet couldn't remember what it was about. Morgana looked over at the clock to see it was one am, she decided that getting a drink of water was the best way to tire herself out again, she slumped out of her room and down the stars; she almost went through the door that leads to the kitchen, but something stopped her, something that looked like lights in the sitting room, on the main level of the house, she slowly made her way to the door, she looked into the room to see Sirius on his knees at the fireplace, his head in the fire...she was a bit taken aback by this scene.

 _"this must be a weird wizard thing,"_ she thought as she watched him, he was moving, so he was alright, yet his head was in _a fire?_ Suddenly he pulled his head from the flames. He turned around with a hurt and slightly annoyed look on his face. She expected to see his face full of burns and ashes, yet his face was just as perfectly normal as always.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked, a bit of a bark in his voice.

"I was getting some water and..." she had to stop talking for he had walked passt her and out of the room, without letting her finish. She followed him. "Why was your head in the fire?"

"I was talking to Harry."

"He's in the fire?" she gasped, she was beginning to think Harry was odd, well, she knew he was odd, but she was beginning to wonder if she even wanted to meet him at all.

"He wasn't in the fire, I used the Floo network to go into the Gryffindor house fire" he told her, a bit bored. She just nodded, there was so much about the wizarding world she didn't know, and at times she felt stupid."But he's too busy with his friends and such" Sirius muttered, in an undertone, more to himself than to her. "I could get away with going to Hogsmeade, at least as Padfoot anyway; no one would be the wiser, but..."

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked him, he didn't say anything and turned around, heading for the stairs. Morgana slowly made her way into the basement kitchen for that glass of water. She thinking of what Sirius said the whole time; he must have wanted to go see Harry, had he wanted her to come with him? _"No, Harry can't know I'm here, Remus told me that."_ So Sirius must have wanted to go see Harry, but as his dog form, but Harry must have said no, Morgana thought that Harry saying no was the best thing for both he and Sirius, if she was in Harry's shoes she would say no too, not because she didn't want to see Sirius, because she would want to keep him safe. Maybe he just didn't see that, he was a bit odd himself...maybe more so than Harry.

The next morning came and once again Morgana was allowed to cook, Sirius sat there looking glum at the table, she had wanted to say something, but didn't know if she should get in the middle of he and Harry's relationship, she didn't even know Harry after all.

She placed a plate down in front of him and took a seat, he just forked at his food, and she had decided she was going to say something, what was the worst that was going to happen? He gets mad at her? At least he would have a real reason to be so glum and moody.

"Erm, Sirius..." she fumbled. She just didn't know how to go about saying; _shape up, or shut up_ , in a nice way. Because surely that wouldn't do with someone like Sirius.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up, his eyes bored.

"Are you mad at Harry?" she asked, what kind of question was that?

"I'm not mad at Harry, no."

"Well, you seem upset... what exactly happened?"

"Nothing happened," he told her, and she thought she had gotten nowhere, but suddenly he went on. "I just suggested that I could come up to Hogsmeade to see him, but he didn't seem to want me to, so I'll just stay here."

"You can't be mad at Harry for-"

"I'm not mad at Harry!" he interrupted.

"Okay, fine, you can't get _upset_ because Harry doesn't want you to go to... that hog place, you're a wanted man, Sirius, he only wants to keep you safe. How do you think he would feel if you came up there and got caught? You'd be right back in prison and he would feel horrible."

He didn't say anything, just looked down at his food, as if scorn, like a little kid denied more desert.

"I would say the same thing if I were Harry... he did the right thing, it would be quite easy for him to say yes, come see him, but he didn't, and I think that says something."

"I wouldn't get caught as Padfoot."

"You never know what will happen, what if someone's there that knows you're a... a dog?" she said, forgetting the word for what he called it.

"Nobody knows."

"Still, you can't take these chances, Harry needs you, and not getting chucked back into prison, I'd personally be very upset if I had to stay here all alone with Kreacher."

He smiled slightly at this, but he still seemed a bit glum. "You'd have Remus."

"Remus is a busy man, he wouldn't be able to stay here all the time."

"Well, if I had my choice I wouldn't be either."

"Me either, as you will remember, I was brought here with no reasons why, other than Dumbledore said so, I was taken away from my home, taken to a place I've never even seen before, but I think I'm making the best of it, maybe you should too."

"It is a bit better here with some company" said Sirius; he seemed to be less glum now. Suddenly there was a bang from the floors above, she once again thought it was the house-elf, however Sirius stood up. "Come with me."

He walked out of the room, she followed up the stairs, she had lost him for a moment, he had walked a lot faster than she had. She found him on a floor, in which she had never been on. There was a door he was standing next to; he waited till she was close before he opened the door, pulling her inside quick. The room was huge, but messy, parchment and paper all over the floor, there was a bed that's head bored was cracked and the mattress was torn, but nothing prepared her to see what was in the far corner of the room, a huge beast that had a head of an eagle and a body of a horse.

"What the hell is that?" she almost yelled, he seemed to think this was funny, because he began to laugh a bit.

"This is Buckbeak," Sirius stated, the beast was now staring at them, with an eager look, Morgana wondered if it was hungry and if it would try to eat her if it was. "He's a Hippogriff."

"A Hippogriff?" she asked, was he Sirius' pet or something? Why in the world did he have a pet that looked like he wanted to eat someone? "I've been here two weeks and you never told me this... this Hippogriff is here?"

"He hadn't been feeling well, but I think he's coming out of it," said Sirius that hardly helped, she didn't feel any better about suddenly finding herself in front of this thing. "Want to pet him?"

"NO!"

"Come now, he's very gentle...like a baby, he is."

"Good to know," she said in an undertone, he didn't look like any baby she had ever seen.

"Now, how you approach a Hippogrif is bow, if he bows back you can pet him, if he doesn't-"

"I don't want to know what happens when he doesn't!" Her breathing hitched slightly, what if he didn't bow for her? Would he then eat her? Sirius wouldn't let her get eaten, would he? "You wouldn't let that thing eat me, will you?"

"He won't eat you; he likes ferrets, rats and raw steaks, not girls."

"That really doesn't make me feel any better..." she trailed off.

"Just try it," he told her, he walked ahead of her a bit and bowed down, the Hippogriff took no time at all in bending it's head down, into some sort of a bow, and Sirius smiled and went over to pat his beak. "Your turn."

Morgana gulped, she bent down just as Sirius had done, she didn't know if she should look up, she looked through her hair to see that just like for Sirius the Hippogriff was bending down, eagerly, he must really wanted attention, being stuck in this room all the time. She felt a little better as she straightened up, Sirius beckoned her over and slowly, she walked over to him.

"Go on and pet him."

She extended her arm and softly patted his hard beak with her hand, the Hippogriff; he seemed like he enjoyed it, moving around his head for her to do it again. But she was still thoroughly terrified. A few minutes of silence filled the room as both Morgana and Sirius patted the beast, she was becoming less frightened, Buckbeak was really quite sweet once you get passed the beast factor. Maybe he was _kind of_ like a baby.

"You know," Sirius suddenly said, breaking the peaceful moment. "Harry saved Buckbeak in his third year, the same year I broke out of Azkaban, that's how he wound up with me..."

"Harry saved him from what?" Morgana asked, Harry had done a lot in his life, everyday it seemed she found out something new about Harry, she could tell Sirius, and even Remus, both, were very fond of Harry.

"Well, Draco Malfoy; his father, Lucius, a Death Eater, I'm not sure about his mother...but the whole Malfoy lot are purest, love the pure bloods," She could hear a tone of hate in his voice, he seemed to notice it too, and settled down a bit. "So anyway, Malfoy insulted Buckbeak and got himself hurt, so naturally Lucius made it into some big thing and got Buckbeak and Hagrid in trouble, Buckbeak was sentenced to death, but right before the execution he mysteriously disappeared."

Sirius was now smirking; Morgana figured it was when Harry had saved him. Morgana went back to petting Buckbeak a little, still slightly unsure, there came a noise from down stairs and Sirius suddenly looked a lot more tense, he slowly made his way over to the door and vanished behind it. Morgana didn't know if she could follow, not sure who it was, but she had made up her mind already, for her feet were already carrying her to the door. She left the room and went back down the stairs, she found Sirius standing in the hall, on the main level, with someone she had never seen before.

"Sorry I missed the last meeting," the man was saying, before either of them had noticed she was there, coming down the steps. The man smirked, covering it by running a hand over his scruffy face. He had unkept raven hair, only a little lighter than Morgana's own, and just...something about him that made Morgana feel like they had met before, perhaps his voice? She didn't know. "I was on Order business, that...took a little longer than anticipated."

"That's news to Dumbledore," said Sirius, gruffly. "Dumbledore thought something happened to you..."

"Me?" the man said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Never..." He trailed off, and his stunning blue eyes, more piercing than even Dumbledore's, suddenly landed on Morgana, his mouth formed an O. Sirius, clearly confused as to what he was looking at, turned around and saw Morgana there.

"That's the girl Dumbledore wanted you to go get..."

"I was...busy."

"As you say," said Sirius, with a tone of boredom. "Anyway, Morgana, Emrys...Emrys, Morgana."

They looked at each other, and Morgana didn't know why, but she felt like something profound was happening in the other's mind, and not a word was spoken between them. Emrys put back on the beanie he must have been wearing before he came in and turned toward the door. "I have to go."

"I thought you came to fill out a report?" said Sirius, irritated. Emrys gave Sirius a look. "No, I won't do it for you again!"

"It was worth a shot..." said Emrys, but still made for the door, giving one last look toward Morgana, before he unbolted the door, and slipped out of it. Sirius swore after him.

"...why Dumbledore trusts him...he's completely useless!"

* * *

( **A/N:** Merlin finally shows up! I was a bit worried when he did, I didn't know how it would turn out, but I like it. Also, this story requires a lot of editing, my 2011-self did a few very irritated things, like always spell follow wrong, and didn't know what a comma or period was. One last thing, if you ever see the name Erin instead of Morgana in a chapter, it's because that was the name of the girl in the original story, I try to make sure I got them all changed-out, but I'll probably end up missing one or two. Let me know what you think of Merlin showing up, as he is clearly in the Order, he will turn on a bit more as well. And Arthur will not be in this part of the story, part 2, which is called Till The End Of The Road, he will be...toward the end of that one, and be in the third one a lot, which is called Into The Past, which is entirely in Merlin's pov, and there will be Merthur. Like I said...I have these stories well planned out, and there will be a lot of them. I hope you enjoyed!)


	5. Chapter 5

_Dueling Werewolves_

A month Morgana had been there, and then two months. It was dull living, but occasionally Remus would show up and they would have magic lessons, over the course of the time she had been there, she had learned quite a lot. And they were at it again today, both were standing in the middle of the drawing room. Sirius walked in and smiled at them both.

"Mind if I watch?"

"Not at all," said Remus, Sirius nodded and sat down.

"It's fine with me... as long as he's not chasing me around as a dog again," said Morgana, reminded of the time, just a few weeks ago, when she had been doing really terrible at a charm, and Sirius thought the best course of action was to chase her around as a dog, until she figured it out.

"A dog...?" Remus asked, looking from Morgana to Sirius, rather confused.

"Yes, when he was helping me with Expelliarmus he changed into his dog form and chased me around for an hour," said Morgana, trying to sound annoyed, Sirius only smirked.

"Padfoot needs to have some fun too."

"Padfoot should not be going around showing himself", said Remus, giving Sirius a look.

"It's only Morgana, she lives here, she had a right to know, she knew the second day she was here... and by all means, you told her you were a werewolf after only knowing her an hour."

"That's different, Sirius."

"'How is it different?"

"Come now, it doesn't matter... I'm not going to tell anyone Sirius is a dog and I'm not going to say anything about Remus either."

"I am not 'a dog', my Animagus form is a dog."

"Does it matter?" Morgana asked, placing her hands on her hips, with a smirk and a raise of the eyebrow, because, she was quite sure it did.

"Yes...indeed, it does" said Sirius, seemingly getting annoyed.

"Shall we start with the lesson, then?" Remus chimed in.

"Yes," said Morgana, smirking over at Sirius, one last time, who looked quite taken aback that Remus did not side with him.

"Today we will be practicing everything you have learned so far, you have come a long way since not being able to repair things, and I think very soon you may be able to duel."

"Duel... really?" Morgana asked, her insides tightening, who would she be dueling? And why did she have to start so soon? It was terrifying to think about.

"Let's start, shall we?" Remus said. "Start with Wingardium Leviosa ."

He put a handkerchief down on the floor and backed away, Morgana picked up her wand, from the end table it was once sitting on, and pointed it at the cloth.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she said and the handkerchief rose from the ground, he then had her do Evanesco, (Vanishing Spell,) Accio (Summoning Charm,) and many others. However, soon she was feeling tired and Sirius even had nodded off in his chair.

"I think that's good enough for now," said Remus, he looked over at Sirius with a smile. "I'll wake him up if you'd like to get started on lunch."

"Sure," Morgana said, as she trotted out of the drawing room. She was feeling although tired, very happy with herself, she had performed rather well with her spells and charms, but she was in no way ready to duel, at least not in her book. Once she was in the kitchen she decided on Steak And Kidney Pie for lunch, but instead of walking over to the cupboard, she accioed the ingredients, she liked doing things the muggle way, of course, but she was a witch after all. An hour later the three sat down for lunch, Sirius very groggy still from his nap.

"You did beautifully today," Sirius told her, as he ate his Steak And Kidney Pie.

"'How would you know?" she smirked at him. "You were asleep most of the time."

"I meant with lunch" he stated back, with a grin.

"But, you also did beautifully in lessons" Remus encouraged.

"We could do with some wine, I think," said Sirius, off topic and made to stand, but Morgana picked up her wand from the table and accioed the wine and glasses over to them. The bottle zoomed right past Sirius, as he tried to catch it, and over to her, where it came to be in her hand.

"Show off," he muttered.

In days to come Remus had Morgana practicing more and more, the spells and charms getting harder and harder. On the last night of Remus' stay, (he was staying in the house for a few days, probably because he was tired of listening to Sirius whining about being bored,) right after dinner; he called her back in the drawing room. She still had dishpan hands as she clutched onto her wand.

"We are going to try a hand at dueling... now don't get worried" he said, seeing the look of fear on her face. "It's not going to be like real dueling, I'm just going to throw a disarming curse at you and you have to repel it."

"Oh, that sounds so easy..." she trailed off; he just ignored her and walked to the other side of the cleared room.

"Now, on my count; I will attempt to disarm you, but you will say Protego; blocking me... now, ready to try?"

"No," she said flatly, he smiled at her slightly.

"No need to worry, now, ready?" he planted his feet into the floor and raised his wand, aiming for her middle. "One...two...treee...Expelliarmus."

Before she could even think of the word he had said to use, her wand was flying out of her hand and right into his. Remus convinced her to try it again and with much muttering to herself she stood, ready this time... she hoped.

"Ready?'

"As I'll never be..." she trailed off, glumly.

"Right, on the count of three again...one...two...three...Expelliarmus."

"Protego!" she shouted, yet her wand still fell from her hand, onto the floor with a clank.

"Not bad," he said, she looked at him weird, she wondered how he could say that, she hadn't blocked his curse at all. "Once more?"

"Alright..."

"Once again on the count of three...one...two...three...Expelliarmus."

"Protego!" she shouted, with as much emphasis as she could muster. This time her wand did not fall out of her hand, it stayed perfectly fitted in her palm, she looked up at him and he was smiling proudly.

"Very good, I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Oh please," she blushed, looking back down at her wand. They did it a few more times, each time she blocked him successfully. It was now time for him to leave and Morgana couldn't help feeling blue. It was nice having him around, another person in the house, at the very least. All she ever had for company was a convicted criminal and a rude house-elf.

"When will you be back?" she asked, walking him to the door.

"I can't say... but when I do, we'll be going at a bit more dueling."

"I can hardly wait," she faked a smile and he chuckled.

"You'll be a brilliant dueler in no time."

Once he left, she found Sirius in the Hippogriff's room; brushing him, Morgana then made her way to her own room and muttered spells under her breath until she fell asleep.

More days passed, things weren't very exciting around the house, no Order member had shown up for days and Morgana could tell the lack of visitors with news or just their presence was starting to annoy Sirius a great deal. They sat in the drawing room one night after dinner; Sirius leaning far back into his chair, accusing Morgana of feeding him too much, Morgana laughed it off as she sat on the floor, going through an old box of moving photos Sirius didn't want. He said he would rather kiss Kreacher than look at them with her, but yet he was still in the room, so she figured he was just being over-dramatic again.

"Whose house is this?" she asked, as she picked up a moving picture of a farm house, with rustling green trees, a white fence and a cow in the background. Sirius' family didn't seem much like the country type, so it was a bit odd to find. Sirius leaned forward and looked at the picture upside down.

"No idea," he said, mildly curious. "Must have been a summer vacation spot, or something."

"Never been there then?" she asked, causally, moving to put the picture down, but instead, Sirius took it from her hands.

"No," he said, softly. "I'm fairly sure my mother would have thought herself above a place like this."

Morgana shrugged and continued looking through the box of photos, many angry, or very serious faces looked back at her, sternly. But it seemed this picture of this farm house had struck a cord within Sirius, he was still looking at it several minutes later. "You know..." he muttered, once he noticed she was looking at him. "I want to live in a place like this, once this is all over."

"It would be nice after living here for so long..."

"I asked Harry once if he'd like to live with me, but as things turned out that was imposable, he did stay here a bit over the summer though, I wonder if he'd still want to live with me..." Sirius trailed off, Morgana looked over at him, with a smile.

"I'm sure he would, I bet he'd like that."

"What about you?" Sirius then asked. "Planning on going back to...wherever it is you're from?"

"No," she said quickly, he gave her a weird look. "There's nothing there for me now, I much rather be here, close to-"

"Close to Remus" he interrupted with a small smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, confused. He laughed.

"Nothing..."

"No," she brushed his words off, looking down at the pictures in her hands, once more. "Close to everyone in the Order... and if I am really related to Harry; I'd like to get to know him, he'd be the only family I have left."

"You can come live with us" Sirius then stated, smiling broadly. "We'll need a cook after all, and you can give the place that femine touch."

She laughed a bit at this, she wondered what it would be like to live with Sirius and Harry; still who she had never met, and she wondered what Harry did for fun and what Harry was really like in person. Sirius she had come to know pretty well, she wouldn't mind living with Sirius in a less dusty house and without a mean house-elf running around.

"Remus could even come with us too," Sirius then said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"That would be a very odd household... one girl and three men..."

"Indeed it would... but Tonks could always come along as well, she could do with a bit of learning about running a household and such."

"Tonks?" Morgana questioned, she didn't mean for the dislike to sound so upfront. Sirius laughed, his laugh sounded almost like a dog barking, Morgana wondered if he had ever realized that. Soon, they both grew tired and Morgana left first, wondering how late it was, porbably past midnight, as she climbed the stairs toward her room.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming about farm houses and oddly lit hallways that that led to a room with a random, rather ugly hanging rug, or at least she thought it was a rug, or maybe curtains. And she was also pretty sure Tonks was a cow at one point...but that was only right before she was roughly shaken awake.

"I thought I ought to wake you... it is almost noon" said Sirius, leaning over her, she glared at him. "And Remus will be here any moment."

"Why would you have to wake me for that?" She asked, throwing off her blankets and standing up, stretching. "Remus is here all the time, after all."

"Yes, but you'd be upset if you missed him..."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well," Sirius smirked, looking very pleased about something. "You do seem to fancy him."

"I don't 'fancy' anyone" she barked, feeling a bit tried and grumpy this morning, and it had everything to do with how rudely she was woken up.

"Just stating my opinion" Sirius smirked wider, as he put his hands up in defense.

"Well, don't," she told him, then threw him out of her room so she could change. Once she was fully dressed for the day she wandered down the many stairs, she heard voices, she knew them both right away, one was Sirius and the other was Remus. She went down the last few steps to see a tried looking Remus and an annoyed looking Sirius, they obviously were talking about something Morgana couldn't know because the conversation ended as soon as she walked in.

"Good afternoon, Morgana" Remus smiled, he did indeed look very tired, she wondered why.

"Hello," she smiled back, looking at his face intensely, and her thoughts then darted to one thing. "There was a full moon, wasn't there?"

"Indeed, there was..." he trailed off, his smile vanishing. She followed him into the kitchen, Sirius trailing behind them, Sirius took his usual chair once in the kitchen and Remus took the one off to Sirius' left. All through making breakfast Morgana fought with herself, she wanted to know more about werewolves, but didn't know if she should ask Remus or not, was that offensive? Finally, as breakfast came to an end and Sirius excused himself for a moment Morgana found her chance.

"Is it painful becoming a werewolf?" she asked, just out of the blue, Remus looked up at her and shrugged slightly.

"It was a lot worse when I was a child, very painful."

"Oh, that must be awful..."

"The pain isn't the worst part."

She just stared at him, wondering what it felt like, what it was to be a werewolf, how did it feel once the transformation was done.

"What's it like after you're a werewolf?" She asked, staring, gazingly at him.

"It's hard to explain," said Remus, staring off into nothingness, she couldn't tell if this conversation was bothersome to him or not. "I do seem to remember what happens while I'm a werewolf, yet I can't control myself, if I've been taking a certain potion I can...I'd still be in my right mind."

She could ask no more, even though she really wanted to, because Sirius had come back and they would now be going into the drawing room for the magic lesson. She would be attempting to duel once again. She was not looking forward to that.

* * *

( **A/N:** Alright, here is another chapter of this, this one is really long because...I honestly don't know why, I added more things than what was originally there. I did skip like a chapter and a half of the old story, just because it was pointless, and it doesn't need to be there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
